Abomination
The Abominations are the leaders of the Klutsi Alliance and one of the strangest species present in the Alliance. Arriving from a unknown planet they arrived with a frightening sized fleet, equipped with high technological advanced equipment, and started the Alliance to gain in strength. They are led by the individual who listens to the title Archangel. Physiology Most of them are about 3,2 metre tall. They have only four fingers on their hand (with the ring-finger missing) and have 2 toes that end with claw like nails. Their chest is reinforced with a organical plate of an unknown material (it does not seem to differ from their own skin despite being tougher). They do not seem to make blood on their own (seeing as their veins are blure coloured) and use some artificial created substance to transport oxygen throughout their body. Shooting the head (to aim for an insta-kill)will not suffice, they have a electronical brain implanted in their back that takes command of the body in case the brain fails (but they will move more robot-like). They have 5 hearts (to keep up with their actions) wich are needed to tansport oxygen throughout all of the body. If one of the hearts is pierced it stops and its work is given to the other 4 hearts (when 3 hearts have stopped the oxygen usage becomes less and the individual will start to slow down). When trying to shoot one down, it's blood solidifies almost immediatly to close the wound and prevent too much loss of blood. Its composition is so that when it comes into contact with the smallest amount of oxygen it solidifies. This is probably the reason they use artificial substance to keep their body moving. Recently a newer variant has appeared, it was much taller and wider and it's head was different (having 2 instead of 1 par of eyes and having small tusks). Therefore we have made a new name for these forms. *Regulars: The first form to be seen and the most common. *Brawlers: A more recent form, they appear to be of higher ranks. Diet They are carnivoures and tend to suck the blood first out of their meat with their worm-like tongue. Therefore they preffer 'fresh' meat. Intelligence and Society Abominations are highly intelligent, quick thinkers and excellent strategists. Trying to capture one alive (or alone)by luring him out won't work for they are always suspicious of danger and bring at least 4 others of their kin with them. Language The Abominations can communicate through common known vocal languages (showing signs they have met other races before) but when they wish to speak privatly to each other without another species to listen they speak some sort of gibberish language that is still being translated. Culture Live to fight, fight to gain honour, gain honour to die as a legend! The Abominations stick to these words, therefore many of their kin are part of their giant military forces. Names They have gibberish names, only the Archangel is an easily understood name. Law They have small tensions between them (See Military doctrine), for the military class being bigger and given more privileges, but still they never fight with each other (unless really insulted). If this would occur special response teams move out to knock them out unconscious (they keep fighting until one dies, during the fight they tend to damage the environment). Furthermore they have no real law. Clothing They are always dressed with the shoulder-pieces, leg protections, upper armour and the piece of cloth around their hips. Religion The Abominations pray to beings they call "Brok-Vwaq'nissik", the pictures about these beings resemble many frightening demons. Wether these 'things' are existing or just for their religion is unknown. Technology X- Intergalactic, this species has explored multiple galaxies (We-The Dwellers-presume this, but they seem to advanced to have this level and seem to be higher...) Military Doctrine Almost every individual in this species is made for combat, they leave the food creation to robots or weaker members of their society (this causes a slight tense between them). Whe have reasons to believe they live in dark space just outside an unknown galaxy and that the forces outside this home are only 1%. History They arrived from an unknown planet and galaxy. Not much is known about them and they are eager to fight that wich they don't know (other species, mostly stronger races for it gives a good challenge). Relations with other races Klutsi Alliance Members - They formed this alliance and allowed several other species to join to gain in strength and take on other(stronger)species. Relation: Allied. Notable individuals *Archangel: The leader of the Abominations. Category:Carnivores Category:Sapient Beings Category:Animals